


The Perfect World

by QueenOfTheNerdlords



Category: OFF (Game)
Genre: Depression, Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, One Shot, Terminal Illnesses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-09
Updated: 2017-05-09
Packaged: 2018-10-30 01:37:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10866330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenOfTheNerdlords/pseuds/QueenOfTheNerdlords
Summary: A teenage Hugo's reflective thoughts and vows.(or the one where the batter becomes stale and a dying hugo takes on his duty)





	The Perfect World

**Author's Note:**

> fun fact: this fic has been sitting in my google docs for literal years

The Tall Mister told me that he’d take me on a pedalo ride.

The Bird said that he’d show me the skies, and that I’d never have to be afraid again.

And the Big Mister said that he’d bake me some cakes.

I made three friends a long time ago, and I lost them all at once.

My mother never came back, and my father is never here. I don’t have any more pills, and it hurts to even live and breathe.

I wouldn’t even be sick if it weren’t for this corrupted land. The more it rots, the more sick I become. I’m the only one who knows this. Even if I told anyone, even if there were anyone to tell, the situation wouldn’t change in the slightest.

I know it’s their fault. They did this to me, and sometimes I wonder if they even remember me. Do they know how much I’ve grown? How long I’ve been left in this dark, cold, room?

Most likely not.

I don’t resent them for that. I can’t. It’s unfair, and I find myself feeling sad rather than angry. It’s painful, and it doesn’t stop. Crying is useless, waiting is pointless. What can I do? I’m alone with this sickness and agony. I don’t have anyone anymore. Did I ask for too much? I just wanted to keep my friends. I just wanted a perfect world, like the one they had hoped to build so long ago. But it’s futile, isn’t it? My three friends were good people. They hoped for nothing less than happiness, comfort, and opportunity. I knew in my heart that they were fit to run this new world.

But I guess I was wrong. I was so very wrong.

Their children they swore to always love and protect descended into madness and paranoia. There were too many to handle, and they had too much power to use.

So they became impure.

And for so long, I was scared. Of them, of the world, of my illness. The world outside of my comfortable home was so dark, and lonely, and strange. And my friends were long gone. But I grew up. Those fears were drowned out by the pain. It all hurts still. I am still dying. But I am strong now.

The nothingness came to me when the pain became too much to bear. The nothingness offered me power and a painless death. But in return, I must destroy the world I so wanted to thrive.

I would purify and destroy, I would cleanse this world.

Nothing will get in my way. Not my corrupted friends, not my corrupted father...

At this point, I cannot find myself caring about who I must kill.

**...Perhaps I am corrupted as well.**


End file.
